Free Philly
Free Philly is the third episode in Season 2 of Class of 3000. Plot The episode starts out showing Westley’s Annual Field Day. Mr. Luna is doing the opening speech. When he got confused, Sunny ended the speech by saying “let the games begin”. Mr. Luna was mad at Sunny for outshining him. Once the games began, the first year music students dominated the field. Tamika won the tug – of – war, Eddie won the polo match, and Lil’D and Kam won the three legged race. Before the last event, the first year music students led by 100 points. Everyone thought that they were going to win, but Kam pointed out there was a way to lose. The final match was worth 99 points, but whoever comes in last place will lose 1,000,000 points. It was Philly Phil’s event. He started out fast, but there was a problem with the bike, they were going too fast. He tried to slow down, but he was going to crash. Just feet away from the finish line, his bike fell apart. He quickly ran across the line and started to celebrate, only to find out that his whole bike had to finish. He picked up all of the parts, but the other bikers beat him, causing the team to lose. At the closing ceremonies, Mr. Luna presents the team with his 35 cents a yard ribbons, but they blew away in the wind. Sunny quickly makes the winning team 1st place trophies, making Principal Luna mad again. The next day a buffet was laid out in the music room. It was Philly Phil’s way of making it up to them, but things went wrong. The robot chef Philly Phil invented malfunctioned, causing a big mess. The next scene has the faculty in Principal Luna’s office for a meeting. Mr. Luna tries to upstage Sunny by demonstrating a juggling act. But when he falls out a window during his act, Sunny catches him and the balls he was juggling. Mr. Luna was going to find a way to upstage Sunny. Following, Philly Phil tries to manage life without using his gadgets, however he is unable to do so successfully. Philly Phil decides to transfer to the Marietta Institute of Technology, at the urging of his robotic dog. His friends go to the institution to see what is going on. They find out that Philly Phil won’t be going back to Westley. The group tries to come up with a plan to bring Philly Phil back. Meanwhile Principal Luna attempts a dangerous motor cycle stunt to upstage Sunny, but all he does is injure himself. While using blueprints paid for by Eddie’s rich parents, the group tries to build an invention to show Philly Phil that they are sorry and they want him back at Wesley. After the break, a float, in the shape of a three headed dragon with platforms as music stages drives up to the Marietta Institute of Technology. And then, the music video “Philly Phil, Come Home” begins. After the video, the float malfunctions and Philly Phil (and his helicopter pants) come to the rescue. Before leaving to go back to Westley, the principal of the Marietta Institute of Technology explains that Philly Phil can’t leave because he signed a contract. Sunny gets Mr. Luna to straighten things out. Mr. Luna had a higher class form causing Philly Phil to stay at Westley. Quotes *'Principal Luna': I will show Sunny who wears the fancy pants here. (a kid that is wearing showy pants walks past him, and Principal Luna sulks as the kid scoffs at him) *'Principal Luna': This is fantastic! *'Tamika': I can't believe that geek just called me a geek! (walks over and prepares to beat him up) Somebody stop me from giving this kid a beatdown! (pauses mid-step when no one does so) Seriously, now. Somebody stop me. He got a bionic arm. *'Lil' D': I miss how Philly Phil laughed at his own jokes, no matter how unfunny they were. Kam: And I miss how he smelled of cheesy puffs and motor oil everyday. Madison: I miss how Lil' D missed how Philly Phil laughed at his own jokes, no matter how unfunny they were. *'Lil' D': Screwdriver. (Kim hands him a screwdriver) Ratchet. (Tamika hands him a ratchet) Monkey wrench. (Madison hands him a banana, and he glares at her) Madison: What? (bites down on monkey wrench) Oh. Ow. *'Phil's Dog': (barking) Philly Phil: You're right, boy! I should go where people except me for (punches his chest) who I am! Phil's Dog: (panting) Philly Phil: I don't know where yet! Quit hounding me! (runs away) *'Philly Phil': (when Kim and Tamika confront him for his constant inventions) I can change! Lil' D: Of course you can! How hard can it be to be normal like us? Madison: Yeah, like us? (she coughs up a napkin she previously ate) Excuse me. *'Principal Luna': I have worked all night on a juggling act that cannot possibly be upstaged by anyone, including any former international music stars. An act, she is—what is the adjective? Sunny: Fantastic? Principal Luna: Do not finish my sentences! But yes, fantastic. *'Philly Phil': Is that a cheetah-potamus? I bet he's really fast! M.I.T. Principal: Well, the front half is. *'M.I.T. Principal': (after maniacally laughing) My goodness, did that come out of me? Someone is a laughosaurus today. *'Sunny': I don't get it. Philly Phil loves music. Eddie: I guess he loves science more, now. Sunny: And what gave him the idea that he can't do both? Kim: I guess we did. Lil' D: I can't believe y'all did that! Tamika: You just as guilty as the rest of us, Lil' D! Lil' D: Hey, we can play the blame game all day. It still ain't gon change the fact that I never take responsibility for anything. *'Sunny': (as Principal Luna attempts to perform a dangerous stunt) You could kill yourself! Principal Luna: A small price to pay to show who is the coolest person at Westley. Hint: it is not you, Señor Bridges. Another hint: it is I, Principal Luna! *'Kim': We built this thing to show you you're one of us, and we're one of you! Or something like that. *'Kam': (when Philly Phil reunites with the Westley students) Ahh, cheesy puffs. *'Sunny': We need a principal with principles, Principal Luna. Trivia *This episode is a reference to the 1993 Warner Bros. movie, Free Willy. *Philly Phil's stuffed animal on his bike was named Mr. Raccoon. *Philly Phil's weakness is exaggerated in this episode. In all other episodes, he is noticeably stronger, though he is still the weakest. *'Running Gags': *#Principal Luna attempting to surpass Sunny in terms of being "cool." *#The principal from the Marietta Institute of Technology laughing evilly, doing so four times. *#*The first, second and fourth times, the principal does this for no reason and excuses himself the first two times. The third time, however, he claims he really was laughing evilly. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes